Five Nights with a Fox
by reaperthecat
Summary: well here goes another fnaf story by me. all i can say to summarize is it's foxy x reaper, M rated for cussing, drugs, slight rape, and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone reaperthecat here and today I will be starting a new story. Don't worry I promise all of you I will not cancel or stop writing Forever at Freddy Frazbears. It'll just be a longer update period. So anybody waiting for anew chapter. It will take a while.

My OC reaper will be in this one too. Also let me get something straight here. Reaper is not human, he's the grim reaper's grandson. And yes he's named after his grandfather. It's rated m so you have been warned. Anyone who wanted a story about reaper with one girl instead of two this is for you. I will be doing two of these.

One with reaper and bonnie, one with foxy and reaper, and one with reaper and chica … maybe. Comment and tell me if you guys want a reaper x chica fanfic. If you do you have until sep. 20th to ask me to do one. If no one comments within that amount of time I won't do one. Unless your comment motivates me to do one.

DISCLAIMER: reaperthecat doesn't own anything except for his OC reaper.

Also if you want your OC in my story then comment telling me what he or she looks like, how they act, what they are, they're name, and anything else you think I should know. You have until sep. 15th to do that. Also before I forget if anyone reading this thinks I'm copying them. I'm sorry. Anything I forget about will be told in the story.

This is the reaper x foxy story. Let's start.

Misery… misery. Misery? "aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." the voice makes an ear-splitting shreak.

-reaper pov-

I wake up on my bed in a cold sweat. " just a dream." I say. I get up and put on a shirt. " I wish these goddamn nightmares would stop." I say as I grab the news paper off the ground in front of the door.

I look through the news paper for job interview. I see a few for working at Mcdanny's ( I'm not going to use there real name because i'm not sure if I would get arrested or something)

" school janitor, no fucking thank you. Hmm this one seems legit." I say. " be a security guard for Freddy's Frazbears pizza parlor." I read aloud. " must know self defense." I read this and smile.

-at job interview-

-reaper pov-

I walk into the managers office. I had talked to him over the phone about the job. " ah you must be reaper." he says looking at me. He looked like he was about 50 something. He gestures for me to sit down. I sit down. " alright now I looked over the resime you sent. And it looks good. So your hired." he says. " wait really." I say. " yep. Your shift starts at 12pm sharp. Welcome to Freddy's Frazzbears reaper." he says and hands me a hat that says security on it.

"Awesome." I say. " okay and wait a minute." he says before I walk out. " every night you will get a call from the past security guard. You need to listen to every word he says. And be careful." he says.

-later that night-

-reaper pov-

I walk into the security office and sit down. I grab the controls for the cameras. I look through them. " okay cool." I say. I hear the phone ringing. I answer it. " Hello? Hello? Uh..I wanted to record a message for you. To help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing my last week now, as a matter of fact. So I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you that, there's nothing to worry about Uh... you'll do just fine. So let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?

Uh, lets see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. I-It's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering the damage or death of occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night. But do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for 20 years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.

So just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh... Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. They used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was the bite of '87. Yeah... It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?

Now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchmen here, if any, is the fact that these characters... if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll most likely see you as a metal endo-skeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside of Freddy Fazbear's suit. Um, now that wouldn't be so bad. If the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices. Especially around the facial area. So you could imagine why having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of... discomfort... and death. Uh...the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask.

Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night." he says.

" shit." I say as I flip through the cameras. I look at the one labled pirate cove to see a face peaking at me from behind a curtain. " oh, hello there." I say nervously. " That must be foxy." I say. I look at the stage to find bonnie gone. " well that's just fucking great." I say as I look for her. I find her in the storage room. " okay." I look back to the stage to see everything as it should be. Okay I look to bonnie to see if she's still there"Okay she's still there. Good." I say. " whats that noise." I say I look back to pirate cove. To see the fox is gone. " umm where the fuck did she go." I say as I look at the west hall to see her run down it.

I push the door button. " aahhhhhhhhh" I hear someone scream. I look at the door to see her pinned under it. "ahhhhhh get it off!" she screams. I press the button and open the door. She tries to get up and falls down. She tries again and falls …again. " could you help me." she says. I hesitantly walk over. I pick her up and sit her down in my chair.

" are you alright." I say. " yea, but that really hurt." she says holding her back. "so are you going to try to kill me." I say. "no I would never hurt a human. Only the others do that." she says. " oh, well that's good." I say.

" wait if you weren't going to kill me then why were you running at me." I say suspiciously. " I was going to tell you that you don't have to conserve power. Look." she says and tries to walk over to some box in the corner of the room. She falls for the third time. I kneel down and put her arm around my shoulder. And walk her over to the box.

" it's ok, I think I'm okay now." she says. I carefully let go of her. She opens the box and flips some switch and the doors both close. " what did you do." I say. " I just flipped the switch that says " automatic door shutdown"." she says " oh" I say. "now it's safe and the others won't hurt you." she says. "_ it's not myself I'm worried about. It's them."_ I think. I notice multiple tears all over her fur and wires and cables showing. " what happened their." I say pointing at the tears. "well you see, in 1997 pirate cove was pretty much the main attraction here at freddy frazbears. I would get hundreds of kids come visit me every day. Until one day when I was performing I tripped on a pizza left by one of the children. I fell of stage and I hit one of the parents in the head with my hook. It ripped the front of head in two. Killing him." she says looking down. " later, I learned that the others were going to kill everyone, because they felt jealous of me. I told them not to and they tried to kill me. They started to rip me apart, but before they could the clock struck 6am, they went back to there places, leaving me with no other option but to crawl back to pirate cove. But the manager said it would cost to much to fix me. So they just shut pirate cove down." she says.

" I can't believe it." I say staring at her. " yep, but the past is the past. I've come to the conclusion that pirate cove will never open again. And I'm at peace with it." she says looking at me.

" you know all this time we've been talking I haven't learned your name." she says. " oh, it's reaper." I say. "_rrriiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnngggg" _my phone goes off telling me it's 6am. " foxy you need to get back to pirate cove." I say. " okay. But I need you to help me." she says. I pick her up and start walkin to pirate cove. " _I can't believe all the shit this girl has taken, and she doesn't even think all of that was bad_." I think as I sit her down behind the curtains in pirate cove.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone reaperthecat here and today I will be starting a new story. Don't worry I promise all of you I will not cancel or stop writing Forever at Freddy Frazbears. It'll just be a longer update period. So anybody waiting for anew chapter. It will take a while.

My OC reaper will be in this one too. Also let me get something straight here. Reaper is not human, he's the grim reaper's grandson. And yes he's named after his grandfather. It's rated m so you have been warned. Anyone who wanted a story about reaper with one girl instead of two this is for you. I will be doing two of these.

One with reaper and bonnie, one with foxy and reaper, and one with reaper and chica.

DISCLAIMER: reaperthecat doesn't own anything except for his OC reaper.

This is the reaper x foxy story. Let's start.

I walk to out of the resturaunt to get a call. I look at the caller ID to see adam white. I press answer. " hey what's going on adam." I say in my usual unemotional face. " hey reaper heard you got a new job, what happened to your old one." I hear adam say. " nothing I'm still killing, just less. Why you need someone dead, I never thought you had the guts to call a hit on someone." I say with a demonic grin on my face.

" no, I'm glad your hurting less people. I hope you don't mind me saying but the world would be much better if you had only took the souls after people died. Like you grandfath-" I cut him off by shooting my magnum at an innocent passerby. " I sorry adam where you saying something." I say annoyed.

" son of a bitch hung up on me." I say. (srry) I begin walking back to my apartment. I get to my apartment and walk in. "damn I've had a pretty shitty day." I say as I sit down on the couch. I look at the clock to see that it's 2pm. " I guess I could take a nap to pass the time." I say as I lay down on the couch.

-time skip-

-reaper pov-

I wake up. " let's see, good it's only 10:50 that gives me some time." I say and get up. I walk out my front door to be met with the cold night air.

I start walking in the direction of work. I walk about three blocks to get there. I take out my keys and unlock the door. I walk into the resturaunt.

I walk to pirate cove and go through the entrance. I go over to foxy to assess her damages. (no other reason) I look her over to see if the injuries are capable of being fixed.

" okay. Doesn't look to rough." I say and begin working.

-one hour later-

" and done... boom." I say. I stand back to admire my work. I look at the clock. " oh shit I need to get to my office." I say as I start running down the halls.

I get inside my office and pick up the monitor. I flip to the main stage to see everyone in there place. I then look to pirate cove to find foxy gone. She runs into the room and tackle/hugs me. " oh my god reaper, thank you so much! I can't believe it, I look, and feel brand new." she says happily. " your welcome." I say as I pick up the camera monitor. She walks over to the curcuit breaker and closes the doors.

She pulls a stool over and sits down in it." so how is the life of a horribly paid security guard been treating you, reaper." she says while wagging her tail. " meh, it's not as bad as my last job." I say and throw the monitor on the desk.

" what was your last job." she says resting her chin on her paws/hands. " I used to work at a clothes store, the place really sucked. I can't say anything other than it sucked. One time the manager denied my pay so I killed him... and then I got fired. That's it." I say. " he denies your money so the first thing that pops into your mind Is to kill him." foxy says confused. I lean back in my chair, pondering if I should even answer her question. " you know what you don't have to answer that if you don't want to. I bet the asshole deserved it." she says smiling.

She stands up and starts to walk over to me. " are you alright, reaper." she says knocking me out of my thoughts. " wha-" I get cut off by foxy tripping over a cable on the floor. She falls on top of me with her face inches away from mine.

She gets up. " I am so sorry, reaper I didn't mea-" I cut her off by grabbing her arm and kissing her. She goes wide eyed and starts to kiss back. She closes her eyes and slowly starts to sit down on my lap.

We make out for a good thirty-six seconds before taking a breath. " foxy, I've only known you for one day but I think I love you." I say to her. " I love you too, reaper." she says and hugs me.

"_Rrriiiiiiiiiinnnngg" _my phone goes off signaling the end of my shift. " why does that have to happen just when it was getting good." foxy says with a pouting face. " foxy, we can continue this some other time, you need to head back now." I say. "Okay I'll see you tomorrow. Bye reaper." she says before running off to pirate cove.


End file.
